


when the world's too dark to notice

by expectopatronuts



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectopatronuts/pseuds/expectopatronuts
Summary: “Do you miss it?” Lois asks one day. “Home?”





	when the world's too dark to notice

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i read 'year one' and i have so many feels about diana potentially not being able to return to themyscira. i haven't read 'the lies' yet, but i had to get this out of my system so i wrote this short thingy. the wonderlois feels come entirely from 'sensation comics' issues #26 and #27 for obvious reasons.

“Do you miss it?” Lois asks one day. “Home?”

Diana, lying on her back, an arm behind her head, stares up at the ceiling. The city lights play across her face, drawing silver shines from her hair, white shadows on her skin. She takes so long to answer, Lois begins to think she has forgotten the question.

“Desperately,” says Diana finally, softly.

Lois sits up a little, propping herself up on her elbow to look at Diana’s face.

“Themyscira,” she tries the name.

Diana turns her head slightly to look at her. Her blue eyes are impossibly pale.

“Yes,” she says. “Themyscira.”

Her pronunciation is different, the _th_ is firmer and the _a_ more open. The word is the name of a lover in her mouth. Diana smiles slightly, a soft smile that carries none of her usual pride. Lois knows it’s a kind of smile she allows herself only after midnight, when sleep lingers on the corners of the mind and the world is too dark to notice.

“What is it like?” Lois asks, quietly.

She expects a rebuke, not harsh, maybe, but clear. It’s always been the answer to that question, until now. Instead, Diana sighs.

“I knew Themyscira almost better than my own sword,” she says after a moment of silence.

And she tells Lois, haltingly at first and then as if the words were spilling from her chest, of the Black Tarn and the Frozen Waterfall, and the fields where the Amazons ride, wind whipping at their faces, and of the stars visible in their sky, and Lois can hear in her voice the memory of a joy so fierce, it makes her chest hurt.

“From the top of Mount Ida you can see for miles on a clear day,” says Diana. “I used to go up there, when I was a girl, to try to catch a glimpse of Man’s World.” She laughs a little, a strangely sad sound that comes from deep within. “I wanted nothing more than to leave, back then. Now, sometimes, what I want most is to go back.”

She falls silent for a moment, shakes her head. Her eyes meet Lois’ for a second and there is something there that Lois has no words for.

“Is there no chance—”

“No,” Diana says immediately, almost brusquely. “Those who leave Themyscira sacrifice their place in paradise, and everything that comes with it,” she says, and Lois has the feeling she’s quoting. “They are Amazons without a home, never able to return.”

“I’m sorry,” Lois offers, for lack of anything better.

Diana smiles slightly. “Don’t be,” she says. “It’s not your fault. I went willingly. Eagerly, even,” she says. Her smile carries a hint of self-deprecation as she adds, “Themyscira’s champion.”

“I know, but still,” Lois says. She doesn’t know what else to say. “It must be hard. You left your home. Your family.”

There is a moment of silence that makes Lois think she’s crossed a line. She’s on the verge of apologizing when Diana speaks again.

“Yes. My sisters,” she says. “My mother.”

And, for the first time, Diana tells Lois stories of her home. She tells her how Hippolyta would send her on little quests to get her out of the Council’s hair when she was young, she tells her of Philippus skill with the bow, she tells her of Kasia, who was her first love, and of Io, who could have been chosen to go out into Man’s World in her stead, and the names keep coming and coming until Diana is crying even as she laughs and Lois gently wipes away her tears and shifts closer to her, until their foreheads are pressed together and she can feel Diana’s breath on her cheek.

“Do you regret it?” Lois asks. “Leaving?”

Diana traces the lines of Lois’ palm for a breath, then two.

“No,” she says finally. “Man’s World has its own wonders—”

“Like ice-cream,” Lois interjects, teasing.

“Well, yes,” Diana laughs. “Like you,” she adds as she presses a kiss to Lois’ palm.

Lois feels herself blushing, but before she can respond, Diana grows serious again.

“I will never stop missing Themyscira,” she says, “but have come to love Man’s World too, I think. I am glad I got to see it, even if the price was high.”

Lois smiles tentatively, and Diana returns it. Somehow, it’s a weary gesture. She closes her eyes briefly and speaks before Lois can.

“No more today,” she murmurs. She opens her eyes and Lois is struck, as she always is, by the honesty in them. “I know it’s in the nature of a journalist to ask questions, but not today. Please.”

For once, Lois doesn’t press the point. She kisses Diana’s temple and entwines her hand with hers. Before long, Diana’s chest rises and falls regularly. Soon after, Lois’ breath becomes steady with the deep quality of sleep, and she dreams of the wind on her face as she rides under strange stars.

           

·◊◊◊· 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and let me know your thoughts, maybe?  
> or you can find me on [tumblr](http://expectopatronuts.tumblr.com/) too :)


End file.
